


Mutual Physicality Studies

by JForward



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seriously this is just porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JForward/pseuds/JForward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn this is just porn I don't know how else to explain it this is the only blurb you get it's PORN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Physicality Studies

W/N: Fun story time with the writer! Once upon a time, a writer with an addiction to Community decided to write a smutty fanfic, for her own fun and the fun of those who enjoy smut. Unfortunately, the mean old 1987 version of word this (literally) poor writer used decided it didn’t like that, and crashed when she tried to save it, taking 3000 words of unfinished material with it. This is the remake.  
It’s not as good.

“Let’s focus on you.” The feel of warm breath against her neck made her shiver ever so slightly, his nose touching the edge of her jaw, teeth ever so slightly scraping against the base of her neck, where it met her shoulder. “Y’know, you are… terribly distracting.” his voice had dropped an octave, gaining a rough, gravely edge that made her tremble a little more than the feel of teeth on the tender skin of her neck. One of his hands had moved, sliding up her thigh, shifting the fabric as he left the warm palm on her hip. “At this rate, we’re never going to actually eat.” a faint chuckle slid from his lips, saying he didn’t really mind that fact, and she felt the way the sound rumbled through his chest - especially where it was pressed to hers. 

She was perched up on the kitchen counter, having been sitting there for the past five minutes, wearing a very short, very sleek pale pink silk slip. The lingerie looked good on her, exacerbating her tiny form and other - assets. So he’d been distracted as soon as she had hopped up, legs folded in such a way that nothing could be seen but everything was being hinted at. Now his mouth moved up again, seeking hers, finding it warm and more than eager. Jeff’s mouth was most definitely skilled, and his arm moved from her hip, sliding around her back and pulling her tight to him, forcing her to spread her legs. She more than willingly did so, tucking her feet around his waist, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and the other tangling into his hair, tugging a little. A faint moan slipped into her mouth from him, and she tucked that information away for later.

When they pulled away for air, her forehead resting on his, slate eyes met bright blue, both pairs hot with lust. Giving her a little tug to pull her close as could be, she let out a faint noise at the feeling of a certain something through his skinny jeans. Jeff chuckled slightly. Then dipped his head back to her neck, nibbling the pale skin, making her twitch slightly against him. Settling back into the low place he’d first bitten, he secured his teeth just enough to sting pleasantly, before sucking. Annie squeaked, gripping him tighter, breathing a little harder. When he drew back there was a mark there, and he grinned at her.   
“Did you give me a hickey?” she whispered, astonished,  
“Just marking my property for the next few hours.” he replied, and she gave a little ‘oh!’, mildly offended. Jeff responded with a white-toothed grin.

Then he scooped her up, supporting her easily, one hand on her thigh and the other still around her back. The journey to his bedroom was short, slowed only by the furious kissing they resumed, her hands wandering over him, unable to decide where to settle, apparently. A quick pitstop at the doorframe, before he backed into his bedroom. The monochrome bed awaited; angling his descent, Jeff laid on his back, letting Annie flop on top of him, laying against his chest. Her hand reached up, slender fingers trailing along the strong line of his jaw. “Y’know,” Annie murmured, voice soft, “I always wanted a man with a sturdy jaw.” she smiled just a little, and an eyebrow was raised in response, faint smirk in place. “So I’d have a sturdy place to sit.” she whispered, right in his ear, then grinned at the shiver that went through him.

“Well, then.” Jeff murmured, “Why don’t you see how comfortable your seat is?” trailing a hand up her leg as he said it. She flushed slightly, giving him a brief look, then reached up, gripping ahold of the wooden headboard. Ignoring the notches, Annie slipped up, Jeff assisting her with hands on her thighs until she was settled over his face.   
“Can you breathe?” Annie whispered, but didn’t get a reply. Instead, she almost squealed, legs immediately shaking. She could feel him smirk, before that tongue darted out again. Turned out that he was as skilled with his tongue as he was with his lips, and she twitched, almost losing her grip on the headboard multiple times. “Oh, god, Jeff. Oh. Oh, god.” she gasped out, with each careful flick and swipe. Before long she was quivering, letting him hold up her thighs more and more. After five minutes, she lifted up, trembling badly. Jeff tilted his head back, raising eyebrows at her, making a point of licking his lips.   
“God, I love making you squirm. We can keep going like this, if you want, or I can show you a real show.” he smirked, and helped her ease back, until she sat heavily on his pelvis. That drew a moan from his lips, and a faint noise from her lips at the rough feel of very tented jean fabric. 

It took her a moment to focus, skin flush, but Annie leant back, taking ahold of his belt, carefully sliding the strap out. When it was open, she took her time teasing down his zipper, then helped him wriggle free of the tight fabric. Then her hands turned to the buttons, freeing each one, occasionally deliberately scraping her nails across his skin to see how he responded. Shivers were positive, right? When they were open, he sat up slowly, throwing it aside, before taking time to slide the slip off over her head and cast it aside. A very careful, gentle appraisal of her, hands exploring soft skin, tenderly trailing over her curves. Then he tapped her hip slightly. “I just gotta get something.” Jeff murmured. With a pout, she rolled off, laying on the bed, sprawled on her front as suggestively as she imagined. Watching him as he futzed around in his top drawer, back to her, sliding off his stripy underwear. 

When he turned around, she let out a faint squeak, and he smirked. Always a flattering response, wide-eyed staring. He leant onto the bed, “Don’t look so scared, Annie.” Jeff murmured, and she moved to lay on her back, looking up at him. He leant over her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, stroking a hand over her cheek. “It’ll be fine. I promise. I know what I’m doing.” you didn’t get with as many women as Jeff did without learning a few things. And hey, maybe that was part of why he got so many women.   
“Be gentle.”  
“Always.” he whispered, leaning over her. “Tell me if you need me to stop at any point, alright? This is about you.” he kissed her jaw, then slowly eased down, every touch gentle as he shifted her legs slightly. The height difference was a bit frustrating, but he’d been with shorter women. And being mostly leg was helpful.

With one move, he pressed in, taking it carefully to ease until he was hilted. Annie was breathing hard, one hand gripping hard to his shoulder, digging nails in just a little. “You okay?” Jeff murmured, and she nodded, swallowing hard. A slow out breath. “I’m gonna start moving.” he murmured it right in her ear, starting to rock his hips. She made a faint noise, and he stilled.   
“Keep going.”  
“Sure?”  
“God, yes. Please. Keep going.”  
Well, there was an invitation.

Jeff moved a little faster, feeling as Annie started to get the motion, responding to him, twitching her hips up to meet his. There were no loud moans, no shouts, no declarations of love. Rough breathing, getting rougher, then slight noises as they locked lips. Every so often a low moan would slip out, normally Jeff. Annie was feeling blurry headed. Every time he rocked, she felt sparks, waves of warmth running up her fingertips. Her hands were clawing, scraping Jeff’s back, leaving vivid marks that got twitches and low gasps from him too, apparently enjoying the sting. Jeff knew just how to move, reading when she started getting cramped, when she was twitching away from a certain angle, all so she was always floating. Then, without warning, he stopped. “Jeff?” she murmured, then squealed as he flipped, holding her hips to keep her on top of him. He grinned at her, and she made a faint noise at the feeling of the changed angle.

“How close are you?” his voice was so husky now she was surprised the floor didn’t vibrate. She just panted in response, and Jeff twitched his hips slightly, getting another ‘oh god’ softly in response. Taking the hint, Annie began to move again. Jeff worked with her, rocking up, helping bounce her. After less than a minute, Annie threw her head back, crying out for the first time. Jeff followed a second later, tensing then sighing, relaxing. Annie laid slowly on his bare chest, slipping off him, letting him hold her in his arms as they both relaxed down.

Opening her eyes, Annie stared at the ceiling of her small room, pulling the vibrator away and relaxing slowly. Her cheeks flushed with guilt as she considered what Jeff would say if he’d ever known about her own personal fantasy, but of he’d never known. She rolled over, giving a contented sigh, and drifted off to sleep.

W/N: Haha plot twist


End file.
